


The Horse Incident

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan Sanders is the mom, Patton sanders in Disappointed dad Mode, Roman Sanders is a horse thief, Virgil Sanders is just living for Romans suffering, yet another reason for why Roman needs to think before he acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: This was inspired by that one vine where Thomas 'stole' a girls horse and started singing Agony. It can be found in Thomas's video of him reacting to his old vines at the timestamp 4:34
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Horse Incident

Thomas was driving home, a silent sulky Roman in the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to say anything to you about this because I know you're going to get the full on parent talk from Patton, but I will say that next time I'll leave you to your fate." Thomas said, sending the creative trait a serious look.

Roman crossed his arms and turned to look out the window, frowning unhappily.

Thomas pulled up outside of his apartment and stopped the car. "You can't sit in the car forever, you need to face the music." Thomas remarked as Roman showed no signs of getting out.

After a few minutes Roman got out of the car, slamming the door harder than necessary. His grumpy mood lasted right up until he walked into the apartment and caught sight of Patton waiting for him.

His face paled as he took in the usually cheerful traits stern face and tapping foot.

Thomas quickly excused himself and went up the stairs, leaving Roman and Patton standing in tense silence.

Patton made no attempt to break the silence, he just surveyed Roman with a disappointed glare, shaking his head ever so slightly.

Roman didn't want to be the one to break the silence but he squirmed under Pattons gaze and eventually blurted out "I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"You weren't thinking, that's the issue." Patton said in a flinty voice that made Roman flinch. "Had you stopped to think for just a moment I'm sure you wouldn't have ended up in this situation at all."

"I'm sorry..." Roman mumbled but Patton cut him off.

"Yes I understand that you're sorry but if you think that you can say that and everything will just go back to normal then you are sorely mistaken. You're going to have to work hard to prove to me that you're responsible enough to be allowed out again."

"You're grounding me? You can't ground me! I'm an adult and I was going to go to..." Roman exclaimed but was instantly silenced as Patton raised his voice.

"Roman Sanders! Don't you take that tone with me young man! You're forgetting that I am older than you and as the first trait I am supposed to keep an eye on all of you! You're incredibly lucky that Thomas was able to get you out and that girl wasn't willing to press charges."

"I can't help it if I forgot I was in the real world instead of the imagination! I shouldn't be grounded for something like that." Roman grumbled with a slight pout.

"If I hear one more word of complaint about your punishment then I will remove everything out of your room until all you have is a single bed and desk. Your Disney posters and other possessions are luxuries I can and will confiscate." Patton said in a no nonsense tone that showed he meant every word.

Romans jaw dropped at that. "What? That's not fair!"

Pattons eyes narrowed and he said in a low voice "Was that a complaint I just heard?"

Romans eyes widened and he hurriedly shook his head.

Patton glared at him for a little while longer before muttering "Go to your room."

Roman eagerly sunk down away from the furious father figure and popped up in the mindspace with a small sigh.

"I wouldn't get too relaxed if I were you, Patton isn't the only one who's disappointed in you." Logan stated with an obvious frown and his arms crossed. "What possessed you to do such an asinine thing?"

Roman looked down at the floor as he mumbled "I don't know."

Logan looked at him with a calculating look for a few seconds before saying "You should probably get to your room before Patton comes back. I'll discuss this with you more in the morning once you've had time to reflect on what you did."

Roman nodded and shuffled past the logical trait, his eyes downcast as he walked to his room.

As he went to put his hand on the door handle he heard a low whistle and someone leant against the wall next to his door.

"Damn are you in trouble this time. When Patton found out I thought he was going to throw something he was that angry. Never seen him like that before and I definitely don't want to see him like that again."

"Go away Virgil." Roman muttered, sending the dark trait a fed up look.

"Seriously though, were you drunk or something? I mean who the fuck steals a horse? Especially in this day and age." Virgil said, trying not to laugh.

Roman headbutted his door. "I don't need this right now." he mumbled, his voice muffled from where his face was squished against the door.

"Alright, alright hold your horses." Virgil commented before chuckling at his own joke while Roman groaned.

Roman opened his door and walked in, slamming it shut behind him, not quite blocking out Virgils parting comment of "Did you know someone filmed the whole thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one vine where Thomas 'stole' a girls horse and started singing Agony. It can be found in Thomas's video of him reacting to his old vines at the timestamp 4:34


End file.
